User blog:Heartlessmushroom/The Kid, Seeker of The Guy
|date = May 8th 2013 |health = 1 |attack = 90 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 300 (+1) |mana = Manaless |damage= 44 (+1) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+2.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.7 (+2.7%) |healthregen = 0 (+0.1) |manaregen = Manaless |speed = 350 }} The Kid, The seeker of The Guy is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities The Kid gets an attack speed bonus. This buff will not be active while the spell is on cooldown. |description2= The Kid will be able to move or jump while attacking a single target for 6 seconds as long as he's in range of his target. In addition, he gets additional Attack speed during the spell's duration but his critical strike chance is reduced to 0%. |leveling= |Duration = |cooldown= }} Upon activating, The Kid wil hop into the air and towards a selected location He can then choose to cast it again before landing to perform another jump towards the desired location. The Kid will be invulnerable while jumping but will take 25% additional damage form enemy attacks 3 seocnds after landing |leveling= 300 |cooldown= }} A Mysertious piece of grocery will appear out of nowhere and will maliciously attempt to charge at the kid from behind. The projectile will shoot from behind The Kid in a straight line and deal physical damage to any champion in it's path once, wether The Kid manages to dodge it or not. If The Kid gets hit by his own Delicious Fruit, he will die. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |range= 700 }} The Moon itself comes after The Kid's blood as it falls down from the sky and starts chasing him for 5 seconds. Enemies that make contact with The Moon will get knocked up and take massive magic damage. The Moon will go over solid terrain and go at the same speed as The Kid, speeding up by 10% for every enemy champion it kills. If The Kid is killed during the duration of this spell, The moon will roll out in a straight line in the direction it had at the time of The Kid's death. If The Kid gets hit by his own Lunar Hatred, he will die. |leveling= |cooldown= 110 |Radius = 200 }} Item Build Lore The Kid is the only name that others manage to give to a young boy carying a tiny gun and wearing a little red cape who's sudden appereance in Valoran caused little news. He claims in constant repetition to be on an epic journey to become "The Guy". League Scholars are Uncertain on what or who "The Guy" is or represents to this child, but it must be something of great importance for someone like him given how passionate he is about reaching such goal with such a limited arsenal. However, observations soon suggested the true tragic existence of The Kid within the universe. He posseses a frailty beyond mortal comprehension, the slightliest amount of damage will cause The Kid to explode in a shower of blood. His death is never definite. Soon after dying, The Kid will somehow show up unharmed a few steps back from where he previously faced his demise. Whether The Kid considers this a curse or a blessing, doesn''t matter to most, as it has been proven that The Kid somehow manages to draw in the anger and rage of everything around him. Even things that could be considered as "inanimate" will charge and attempt to slay The Kid. Given the nature of his immortality, this will happen over and in stubborn repetition. Most consider The Kid an aberration of natural law, a magnet of misfortune and death which will plague the world as well as himself for all eternity. Others consider him as a paragon of ultimate perseverance. Always moving forward despite his shortcomings and defying Death itself by his will alone. Whathever The Kid really is, the odds will forver be stacked against him. Comments This is a joke-ish champion. An obvious attempt to transalte the fragile The Kid from I wanna be the guy into a LOL champion. Hand drawn champion portrait coming soon. Category:Custom champions